


The Mark

by obilovesani (junkieboyfriend)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Comfort, M/M, Marks, Predetermination, Relationship Struggles, Shame, Soulmates, obikin, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkieboyfriend/pseuds/obilovesani
Summary: Anakin is hiding a big secret
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obikin - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	The Mark

It was dark that night, the brunet was late for curfew again. Obi-Wan didn’t know what he’d done but over the past few months Anakin had grown distant from him. He tried to excuse it as Anakin being his own man now, not needing Obi-Wan as much as he had in his Padawan days… But it still didn’t feel right. Something was off. 

The door to their home opened and Obi-Wan turned to see Anakin, soaked in rain and looking unhappy as he often did nowadays. Anakin shed his soaked outer layer of robes, glancing only once at Obi-Wan and saying nothing. Obi-Wan could feel the tenseness radiating off of Anakin, he couldn’t handle the silence anymore and decided to hide his general concern with reprimand for Anakin’s tardiness. 

“Anakin, you’re late.” The older man crosses his arms,

The brunet sat himself on the couch, “I’m sorry Master, I got caught up.”

“With Padme, I presume?” Obi-Wan questioned

Anakin looked away, “Maybe…”

“You know what you’re doing is against the code.” Obi-Wan warned

His former Padawan huffed, “Well, not anymore.”

Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks, taken aback by the statement. He’d not expected anything other than a declaration of love and a blasphemous statement against the code… But he was left with an ominous and cryptic statement. 

“What do you mean, Padawan?”

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, eyes filled with pain, “You won’t have to worry about us anymore, Obi-Wan; we are no longer in love.” he paused, “And don’t call me that.”

The Jedi Master scoffed, Anakin had been in love with Padme since he was a young boy. They’d gotten on so well, Obi-Wan never foresaw this happening. The old man concluded his months of detachment was a result of his failing relationship. It made him feel just a bit better to know he hadn’t done anything to drive the young man away. Still, he wanted answers.

“But, Anakin, why? You two seemed so happy together?” Obi-Wan questioned

The brunet looked away in shame, “She doesn’t want me anymore. She-...” 

Anakin paused, erupting in pain as tears fell down his face. The man seemed to fold in on himself, shaking as the tears fell from his eyes. He could hardly breathe.

“She saw it, Obi-Wan!” He managed to get out between sobs

Obi-Wan was puzzled, concerned, and just wanted it all to be a bad dream, “What do you mean? What did she see?”

Obi-Wan felt Anakin’s pain through the force and then there was a wave of guilt erupting from him. Anakin was becoming hysterical now, shaking his head and saying no.

“I can’t show you. I- I can’t.” His voice cracked, “You-...” He slithered off the couch onto his knees. “You will hate me.” 

He kept his head bowed, unable to meet Obi-Wan’s gaze. It was all too much. He felt too much and he’d wish they’d all been right about him. He wasn’t meant to have a mark, his fate was forever undecided… He’d wished and he’d wished for months that it may change or go away. It never left, only darkening and setting into his skin permanently. 

Obi-Wan fell to the floor with Anakin, embracing his distraught former Padawan. He wished he understood, knew what he could do to help. Right now though, all Obi-Wan could do was comfort.

“Anakin, I could never hate you. No matter what happens, and I mean that.” He hugged Anakin tighter, “I will always love you, Dear one.” Obi-Wan released Anakin as he pulled away from him.

Anakin didn’t say a word as their eyes met, Obi-Wan seeing nothing but pain and fear in the younger man’s eyes. Anakin rolled up his sleeve and presented his arm to Obi-Wan exposing the mark that had recently appeared on his arm. New tears were rolling down Anakin’s face as Obi-Wan’s own turned to shock and realization. 

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.” Anakin whimpered, “I never meant to-... Oh god I’m a freak!”

Just to be sure, just to know it was real, he wasn’t seeing things. Obi-Wan rolled up his own sleeve, examining his arm. It was true, they had the same mark. They were determined soul mates, destined to end up together. 

“I’m sorry, Master.” Anakin wept into his palms, “I-.. I just couldn’t tell you.”

Obi-Wan ran his fingers over the mark delicately, “Anakin, does this mean you-?”

Anakin nodded, “I love you.” he gripped his chest, the pain melting away as he spoke his truth, “I always loved you.”

Obi-Wan smiled, eyes tearing up as he embraced Anakin again, the brunet shocked by the joy his former Master was projecting. 

“I love you too, Anakin.” he kissed the top of his head, “We will get through this together.”

The brunet pulled away from the embrace and touched their foreheads together, using the force to express his love. Obi-Wan felt connected to Anakin again, in a way he hadn’t felt in a while. For once they didn’t need words, all they needed was each other. 


End file.
